todos tenemos derecho al amor
by pao saki
Summary: leo y karai e enamoran pero la rivalidad de sus familias les impide su romance ¿lograran estar juntos o separados por el rencor de sus familias?
1. Chapter 1

Leo y Karaí se enamoran pero la rivalidad de sus familias les impide estar juntos. El resto de las tortugas tienen novia porque leo no, el también tiene derecho al amor, ¿lograran estar juntos o separados? (hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar hola-cantar hola-susurrar)

….. **Hola soy Paola, esta es mi primera historia espero que les agrade envíen sus comentarios, y pronto continuare con la historia y pienso publicar más, una historia donde cada tortuga sea protagonista**

…

Cap.1 PROLOGO

En la guarida.

Splinter: Leonardo te prohíbo estrictamente que vuelvas a ver a Karai entendido

Leo: pero, pero porque; Splinter miro a leo a los ojos, este solo agacho la cabeza; haí sensei

Leo se fue corriendo asía la superficie, Splinter lo vio irse y se preocupo

Splinter llama a sus otros 3 hijos: hijos míos sigan a su hermano para que no se meta en problemas.

Las 3 tortugas: haí sensei; y con esas palabras fueron al encuentro de su hermano

…

Mientras tanto leo paseaba por los tejados de los edificios tranquilamente mientras pensaba

Leo: _Porque si mis hermanos se enamoran es bueno y si yo me enamoro no eso no es justo no me pueden prohibir verla; _sus hermanos lo visualizaron desde un edificio cercano pero dudaban si acercarse o no, de repente el clan del pie los tenía rodeados

Raph: nos emboscaron.

Donnei: seguramente nos seguían desde la casa de Sara

Maiki: cambiando de tema y leo estará bie…; no pudo continuar ya que un soldado del clan de pie lo había atacado, ellos empezaron a luchar

Leo vio la batalla se levantó para ir a ayudar a sus hermanos pero sintió el filo de una katana en su cuello

¿?: Hola leo

Leo sintió un escalofrió al oír esa cautivadora voz, era karai, la misma por la que sentía algo especial quizá amor o simple atracción.

Karai: me extrañaste

Leo: tal vez; dijo sarcástico; ya extrañaba que alguien tratara de acabar con mi vida

Karai: no es lo que tenía en mente pero tu idea no es mala

Leo: entonces que pensabas hacer

Karai: pensaba hacer esto; la cunuichi se acerco a leo y lo beso en la mejilla ambos se sonrojaron y esta se fue, dejando a leo totalmente confuso.

Cuando Karai se retiró el clan del pie la siguió, las 3 tortugas se reunieron con su hermano mayor.

Donnei: estas bien

Leo: si estoy...; Raph lo interrumpió

Raph: claro que está bien, estaba coqueteando con karai

Leo: que… CLARO QUE NO

Raph: si Splinter se entera

Leo: no por favor no le digan nada

Raph: promete que la vas a volver a ver y no lo digo nada

Leo: prometo, prometo no renunciar a ella

…

En la sede del pie

Karai entro en la sala y se arrodillo frente a destructor

Destructor: me decepcionas, no has logrado cumplir tu misión

Karai: padre yo me esfuerzo pero…

Destructor interrumpe: MIENTES

Karai: lo siento

Destructor: escúchame si me entero de que tuviste la oportunidad de cumplir con tu tarea y no lo haces; saca sus cuchillas y se acerca amenazante a karai.

Karai: padre no te defraudare; se agacha más

Destructor: por tu bienestar eso espero

Karai hace una reverencia y se retira a su habitación

…..

En la guarida

Leo estaba en su habitación cantando

Leo:eres todo lo, que pedía, lo que mi alma vacía, que aria sin ti, eres lo que tanto esperaba lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí, tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma cada espacio de mi ser, ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti, eres el amor de mi vida, el destino lo sabía ,y hoy te puso ante mí y cada vez que miro al pasado es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí, tu as encender cada parte de mi alma ca espacio de mi ser ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie, solo para ti… solo para ti… solo para ti … solo para ti … esta es mi verdad, lo puedo sentir, sé que mi lugar es junto a ti…(u….) Eres todo lo que pedía lo que no conocía y que en ti descubrí

(Nota/autor. la canción es solo para ti, Camila)

Leo termino la canción justo cuando Splinter entra

Leo: Sensei

Splinter: sé que viste a karai ¿Qué sucedió?

Leo: no pasó nada

Splinter: Leonardo ¿acaso no confías en mí?; leo se agacho mirando el suelo; bien lo entiendo; Splinter se fue de la habitación

…..

En la habitación de Karai

Karai estaba acostada es su cama mirando al techo y la imagen de leo apareció frente a ella y sin pensar se ruborizo un poco

Karai:_ porque estoy pensando en él, acaso me he enamorado de, que claro que no él es mi enemigo y además es una tortuga mutante y es muy probable que yo no le interese, _me tienes y te vas me haces esperar no entregas nada a cambio me ruegas en mis pies descalzos otra vez se quedan por tu encanto camino me llevas me elevas si parar yo corro y tropiezo con mi ingenuidad despierto perdida en tu forma de involucrarme ay como odio amarte mas que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo pero ay algo entre los dos deja de sentir algo a tu corazón toma todo mas enserio o yo te digo adiós te odio te amo te amo te odio ay como odio amarte te odio te amo te amo te odio ay como odio amarte sonríes y le des otra oportunidad a este amor viajero aunque pare ser que está en tu realidad arrodillarte al miedo te creo te sigo me elevo y a soñar me lleva está el suelo tu inseguridad despierto perdida en tu forma de involucrarme ay como odio amarte más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo pero hay algo entre los dos deja de sentir algo a tu corazón toma todo mas enserio o yo te digo adiós, te odio te amo te amo te odio ay como odio amarte te odio te amo te amo te odio ay como odio amarte… _seguro estoy loca pero como odio amarte leo; _y con este pensamiento Karai se quedó dormida.

(N/a. la canción es como odio amarte de ha*ash, por si quieren oírla)

Y así paso la noche leo pensando en Karai y ella en el

….

**Wow mi primer capítulo si mi historia les agrado díganlo y si no pues también, y disculpas si ven faltas de orografía **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí está la continuación de la historia y les agradezco sus comentarios y críticas constructivas y este cap. es más largo por una canción que incluí**

**Perdón si me tarde pero mis padres me dijeron que ya no pensara en sapos verdes. QUE NOS ACEPTEN COMO SOMOS **

**Sin más quejas por el momento aquí está la continuación.**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar hola-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

Cap.2 "las parejas tmnt"

(n/a: no se me ocurrió otro título)

La mañana llego iluminando toda la ciudad, en la guarida ya todos estaban despiertos.

Donnei: que vamos a desayunar.

Maiki: que quieres pizza homeled o homeled pizza

Raph: cuál es la diferencia

Maiki: bien a ustedes no los puedo engañar

Miguel Ángel empezó a cocinar

Maiki: ya está servido ¡TODOS A COMER!

Todos lugares en comedor estaban ocupados a excepción de uno

Splinter: donde esta leonado

Donnei: yo voy a buscarlo

Este salió de la cocina, y se dirigió a la habitación de leo, toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba

Donnei: leo estas ahí; pero nadie contestaba

Donatello se dirigió a la sala y ahí estaba leo mirando al techo

Donnei: vas a desayunar

Leo: no tengo hambre

Donnei: _que extraño_

En la casa de karai

Una sirvienta toco la puerta de karai.

Sirvienta: señorita que quiere de desayunar

Karai: nada no tengo apetito_ lo único que quiero es verlo hoy ver a leo_

El día transcurría muy lento sobre todo para leo y karai pero al fin la noche llego

Las tortugas espiaban al kranc pero cercas de ahí estaba el clan del pie y al parecer tramaban algo

Leo: Donnei Maiki quédense y vigilen al kranc Raph ven conmigo vamos a detener al pie

Donnei: porque tengo que quedarme con Maiki

Maiki: oye

Leo: yo no lo quiero y estoy a cargo

Maiki: oye

Donnei: que Raph se quede con el

Raph: sobre mi cadáver

Maiki: oigan yo siento que nadie quiere estar conmigo pues me voy

Maiki empezó a caminar y se tropiezo

Raph: diviértanse.

Leo y Raph corrieron tras del clan del pie

Raph: seguimos al pie porque quieres ver a karai cierto

Leo: no digas tonterías; leo se ruborizó un poco ya que lo que había dicho Raph era cierto

Leo: genial los perdimos

Raph: los, tu eres el líder, ósea tú los perdiste

Leo: vamos a buscarlos

Ambos se fueron esperando hallar al clan

Con Maiki y Donnei Maiki: ya me aburrí, y no ocurre nada interesante

Donnei: ten paciencia solo vamos a esperar 1 hora y si no ocurre nada interesante nos vamos

El celular de Donnei sonó en mensaje de Abril

Abril: donde estas, hace 30 min. Que estoy esperándote

Donnei: ya voy amor no tardo

April: eso espero. I LOVE YOU3

Donnei: sabes no pasa nada porque no nos vamos

Maiki: está bien; dijo confundido pero sentirse así para él era normal

Donatello corrió hacia la guarida, cuando desapareció de la vista de Maiki este empezó a correr asía otro lado pero ¿adonde?

Con Leo y Raph

Raph: no aparecen y yo tengo compromiso en entra parte con alguien importante

Leo: ¿Quién es "alguien importante" para ti, que compromiso tienes y dónde?

Raph: voy a ver una peli con Yenedith

Leo: ¿Yenedith?

Raph: es mi novia; se ruboriza un poco

Leo: diviértete,

Con Donnei Donatello había llegado a la guarida donde Abril, lo esperaba

Abril: al fin llegas, porque te tardaste

Donnei: es que….. Maiki me insistió en esperar más tiempo para comprobar que el kranc no tenía algo planeado

Abril: bueno eso ya no importa; se besan tiernamente

Con Maiki

Maiki se detuvo en el techo de una linda casa y vio una chica muy bonita con cabello rizado y rubio, ojos color miel muy brillantes, que estaba sentada en la orilla del techo

Maiki: hola Reyna

Reyna: hola no esperaba que vinieras y ya te dije dime Itzel

Maiki: bien mi Reyna Itzel

Reyna: te amo

Maiki: y yo a ti

Con Raph

Llego a su destino, una gran casa, silenciosamente entro en la terraza y vio una linda chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrón.

Sigilosamente se acerca a ella y le tapa los ojos

Raph: adivina quién soy

Yenedith: No sé, es alguien guapo de ojos cautivadores y cuyos labios disfruto tanto

Raph: puede ser

La chica aparta las manos de Raph de sus ojos y lo mira

Yenedith: ha... No eres quien pensaba

Raph: así, yen, que pensaba en alguien más ¿en quién?

Yenedith: no te diré

Raph la abrasa y le empieza a hacer cosquillas

Raph: en quien

Yenedith: ja ja ja ja en mi novio ja ja jaja

Raph: y quien es tu novio

Yenedith: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja tu ja ja mi novio eres tu

Raph dejo de hacerle cosquillas pero no la soltaba, y ambos se dieron en profundo beso

Con leo

(N/a: el momento más esperado)

El tiempo pasaba lento, leo solo tenía una cosa en mente... Karai

Pero donde estaba ella, de repente escucha una risa y voltea, Leo busca sus katanas pero para su sorpresa no las tenía,

Karai: buscas esto; dijo mientras se reía y le mostraba las armas

Leo: dame eso; dijo serio

Karai: y si no te las doy que va a pasar; sonríe muy coqueta

Leo: karai no estoy jugando; dijo ya molesto

Karai: tu no, pero yo sí, las quieres quítamelas

La cunuichi empezó a correr y Leonardo la perseguía cuando casi la atrapaba ella cambiaba de dirección bruscamente

Karai: amargado sonríe diviértete

Al fin la atrapa, abrazándola por la cintura

Leo: te atrape devuélveme mis katanas

Karai: si lo que digas pero que me das a cambio

Leo: que quieres

Karai: cierra los ojos

Leo: no soy un tonto

Karai sonríe, leo toda vía la abrazaba, karai acaricio la mejilla de leo y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo, pero no duro mucho, leo rompió el beso

Karai: que sucede; dijo un poco confundida

Leo: esto no es correcto

Karai: ¿porque no lo es? Yo te amo y ¿tú a mí?

Leo: yo también te amo, pero acaso nuestras familias, nosotros somos enemigos

Karai: ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

Leo: seguir mi corazón; karai le tapa los ojos

Karai: oye tu corazón ¿Qué te dice?

Leo empezó a cantar.

Leo: me enamore sin querer,

Cuando menos lo esperaba,

Me encanto su forma de ser tan

Discreta y acertada,

Karai: me enamoro sin pensar,

Lo que esto podría causar

Ambos: este amor prohibido es,

Y nos quieren separar,

Pero no, no lo permitiremos,

Porque separado no sobreviviremos.

Leo salta a otro edificio, y le hace señas a karai para que lo siga

Leo: tú y yo huyamos juntos

Vamos a otro lugar, donde

Nuestro amor pueda florecer.

Karai: no lo sé no estoy segura

Leo: piénsalo, solo tú y yo

Por favor, por favor,

Vámonos de aquí

Para ser felices juntos.

Leo vuelve a indicarle a karai que lo siga, y esta vez ella comienza a seguirlo

Karai: está bien huyamos juntos

Ambos: vamos ya, a buscar la luz

Karai: donde nuestro amor pueda florecer

Ambos: vamos ya, a buscar la felicidad

Leo: sin sombras que oscurezcan nuestro amor

Ambos: vamos ya, vamos ya

A perseguir y buscar

Karai: un lugar

Leo: un lugar

Ambos: para nosotros dos

Karai: lleno de paz

Leo: lleno de color

Ambos: lleno de amor

Leo: lleno de paz

Karai: lleno de color

Ambos: lleno de amor

Vamos ya a buscar la luz…

Vamos ya a buscar la felicidad…

Este amor prohibido es

Karai: y que

Leo: y que

Ambos: es un amor inesperado

Leo: y que

Karai: y que

Ambos: busque la felicidad y en ti la encontré

Karai: no importa si es amor prohibido

Leo: no importa si es mal visto

Ambos: lo que importa es que tú me amas

Lo que importa es que yo te amo

Karai: vamos ya

Leo: vamos ya

Ambos: a buscar nuestra felicidad….

Vamos ya, vamos ya,

A perseguir y buscar

Karai: un lugar

Leo: un lugar

Ambos: para nosotros dos

Karai: lleno de paz

Leo: lleno de color

Ambos: lleno de amor

Leo: lleno de paz

Karai: lleno de color

Ambos: lleno de amor…

Al terminar la canción se besaron un beso tierno y largo.

…...

**Uff termine espero les agrade espero sus comentarios, y la canción de este cap. Se llama "vamos ya" pero yo la invente y no viene en internet. A un adelanto 14 de febrero en esta historia día romántico que sucederá**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lamento haberme tardado, no tengo escusas,**

**A otra cosa se me olvidaba una pequeña aclaración en esta historia leo y sus hermanos y tienen 16, y ahora leo es más alto que karai, se me olvido aclararlo antes.**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…**..**

Cap.1 "San Valentín, noche para dos"

Leo: tengo una gran idea para mañana

Karai: ¿mañana? Y que sucederá mañana

Leo: ha… San Valentín

Karai: a cierto y que tienes preparado

Leo: es sorpresa; la vuelve a besar al separarse

Karai: y el asunto de nuestras familias

Leo: eso ya lo tengo resuelto

Karai: así ¿qué haremos? Decirles, papa estoy saliendo con el enemigo

Leo: yo pensaba en otra cosa pero si quieres condenarte tú solita adelante

Karai: que pensabas

Leo: enfrente de ellos seremos los más letales enemigos, pero a sus espaldas los más grandes amantes; ambos sonrieron y se acercaron para volver a unir sus labios pero un ruido los separo, era el celular de karai.

Leo: que es eso

Karai: ya me tengo que ir

Leo: por

Karai: ya es tarde pero te veo mañana a las 10

Leo: hecho

Ambos se despiden y se van a sus casas

En la casa de karai

Entro lo más silenciosa que pudo pero al llega al oscuro pasillo la luz se encendió

Destructor: son las 2 ¿dónde has estado?

Karai: estaba… persiguiendo a las tortugas y perdí su rastro pero ya estaba muy lejos y me tomo tiempo llegar aquí

Destructor: más te vale

…..

En la guarida

Leo acababa de llegar y al pasar por la sala vio una sombra sentada y por la figura parecía ser Splinter Splinter: Leonardo porque llegas a estas horas, Leo: porque…. No tenía sueño y salí a caminar

Splinter: bien en ese caso tu entrenamiento comenzara a las 4:30

Leo: ¡en 2 horas!

Splinter: o prefieres empezar ahora

Leo: no sensei no hace falta

Splinter: al dojo

….

Las horas pararon el resto de las tortugas despertó, el primero fue Raph, después Donnei y al último Makey

Raph: y leo

Splinter: en el dojo, entrenado

Raph: tan temprano, pero apenas son las 7

Splinter: el comenzó a las 2:30

Donnei: porque tan temprano

Splinter: tu hermano no tenía sueño, bien ya terminaron de desayunar para empezar a entrenar

Fueron al dojo y vieron a leo dormido en el suelo y sus katanas a su lado

Splinter: LEONARDO DESPIERTA

Leo se levantó de golpe

Leo: que sucede

Splinter: sigue entrenando

Leo: sensei con todo respeto YA ME ARTE

Splinter: bien tú eliges 2 horas más o no sales esta noche

Leo se levantó del suelo y siguió entrenando

Splinter:_ eso creí_

Las 2 horas pasaron, leo fue a ver la tv y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido

….

Mientas karai había salido de compras. Iba vestida con una blusa azul rey ajustada y de tirantes anchos, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos botines negros

Karai_: que le regalare a leo una bufanda o tal vez… no la verdad no se me ocurre nada _

La chica seguía dando vueltas por el centro comercial sin hallar algo que le agradara hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una tienda Karai: _eso se ve lindo _señor me llevo ese; dijo al encargado de la tienda ….

Eran las 8 pm en la guarida leo seguía dormido pero el ruido de sus hermanos lo despertó

Leo: Raph a dónde vas

Raph: con yen, día de enamorados

Leo: ¿día de enamorados?

Raph: si 14 de febrero

Leo:no puede ser se me olvido; se levantó y fue corriendo a su habitación

El de rojo se quedó mirando a leo

Raph: es un hecho se le aflojo un tornillo

…

La noche llego leo estaba esperando a karai, cuando ella llega…

Leo: vámonos

Karai: a donde

Leo: es sorpresa, solo sígueme

Karai: ok

Ambos fueron corriendo por los edificios

Llegaron a un parque muy lindo pero estaba cerrado

Karai: leo que hacemos en central park

Leo: entremos

Karai: no podemos está cerrado

Leo: miedosa

Karai: no lo soy

Leo: demuéstralo

Karai: bien

Ambos saltaron la reja y siguieron caminando esta llegar el lago

Leo: bien ya llegamos

Karai: wow

Leo le había organizado una cena al aire libre, había un mantel y una cesta de picnic, cercas del lago

Leo: y te gusta

Karai: todo es hermoso es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a cenar al terminar de cenar vieron la luna y ambos sentían que era una luna distinta esta era más hermosa y brillante que en días anteriores

Karai le quito a leo las katanas, las suriket, las bombas de humo

Leo: que haces

Karai: quitándote todo lo metálico que tengas; dijo mientras ella se quitaba la armadura externa quedándose con la blusa negra de manga larga y el pantalón, y el cinturón con adornos de metal

Leo: para

Karai: para hacer esto; puso su mano en el pecho de leo y lo empujo, leo cayó al agua de lago del parque

Leo: esto no es gracioso

Karai: si lo es,

Leo se sumergió desapareciendo de la vista de karai, esta se acercó y se agacho a la orilla de lago

Karai: leo estas bien; se empezó a preocupar

Leo esperaba a que karai se acercara un poco más, cuando esto paso tomo impulso para salir del agua, tomo a karai por los hombros y ella también cayó al agua, estaban bajo el agua cuando leo la beso subieron a la superficie pero karai vio que su blusa se transparento en exceso y se ruborizo, se separó de leo y nado hasta unas ramas de tule que estaban en el lago

Leo: karai te sucede algo

Karai: nada solo que…

Leo: solo que, ¿Qué?

Karai no contesto y leo se acercó, la tomo por la cintura y la saco del agua

Leo: te encuentras bien

Karai: me dio frio

Leo tomo el mantel y cubrió a karai

Leo: sé que no es el frio

Karai: bien te lo diré pero no te rías

La cunuichi se quitó la manta y dejo la vista su blusa algo transparente y se veía su bra negro con rosa

Karai: la blusa se transparento un poco

Leo: solo eso, ya me habías asustado

Ambos empezaron a reír

Karai: caminamos

Leo asintió, iban caminando por el césped, karai volteo a ver a leo y piso mal y como iba tomada de la mano con el de azul ambos cayeron, leo cayó encima de ella

Leo: karai estas bien;

Karai: que tonta,

Leo: no lo eres

Leo intento pararse pero uno de los adornos del cinturón de karai se había enganchado con el suyo

Karai: yo lo desatoro

Al desenganchar el adorno se miraron a los ojos y sin pensar empezaron a besarse con pasión, karai rompió el beso y miro a leo a los ojos sonrió y leo le imito, mientras leo estaba algo distraído karai lo beso en el cuello dejándole un chupetón

Leo: también me gusta la venganza karai; dijo mientras se tocaba la marca en su cuello,

Karai: no te atrevas

Leo: claro que me atrevo; le beso el cuello y le dejo la misma marca,

Ambos rieron y siguieron besándose hasta que…

¿?: Leo ¿Qué haces?

Leo y karai se separaron de inmediato muy sorprendidos, y vieron a las otras tres tortugas

Leo: no es lo que parece

Donnei: entonces que es

Makey: dinos porque nosotros vemos que estabas besando a karai

Raph: en mi opinión eso es, como decirlo, traición

Karai: cállate, leo no es un traidor; dijo algo molesta

Raph: tú no te metas, gracias a ti sucedió esto

Leo: esto fue mi idea, y ya dejen de meterse en mi vida

Makey piso una de las bombas de humo que estaban en el suelo y exploto, leo y karai aprovecharon para huir

Donnei: Raph ahora que hacemos

Raph: vámonos lo encontraremos en la guarida

Donnei: leo puede estar en peligro

Raph: al menos trae sus armas

Makey: Raph aquí están sus armas

Raph: ay no

Donnei: aquí están las armas de karai

…..

Leo: karai con lo que acaba de ocurrir se estaba olvidando darte esto; le entrega una caja decorada, karai la abrió y saco un perrito de felpa que sostenía un corazón que decía _"te amo"_

Karai: gracias leo, toma tu obsequio

Leo lo abre y ve un collar con forma de medio corazón en un lado tenia escrito _"no eres perfecto, pero aun así te amo, que tonta soy" _y del otro lado _"karai"_

Karai: y aquí está el mío; ella también tenía uno pero este solo tenía de un lado grabado_ "leo"_

Leo: me lo prestas un segundo; karai se lo entrega, leo le graba con una pequeña cuchilla en el otro lado _"¿sabes qué? Te amo te llevo en mi mente y en mi corazón"_

En cuanto se lo entrega ella se lo pone, de repente se oyó un aturdidor trueno y karai se asustó un poco y abrazo a leo

Leo: tienes miedo

Karai: yo no le tengo miedo a nada; se separa de leo y mira a otro lado

Leo: lo que digas; leo se acercó y se puso atrás de ella

Karai: nada me asusta aunque no lo creas

Leo: BUUU!

Karai salto y grito, giro la mirada a donde estaba leo riendo a carcajadas

Leo: si claro no tienes miedo

Karai corrió así el y leo solo la esquivaba

Karai: me las vas a pagar

Leo: primero atrápame

Y así se fuero por varias calles hasta que leo se detuvo

Leo: ya dejo que me atrapes

Karai se acercó más a él y en ese momento empezó a llover

Kara: genial está lloviendo

Leo: que no te gusta la lluvia

Karai: es que es tan deprimente

Leo: tal vez pero a la vez tiene un lado completamente distinto

Karai: cual

Leo. Este...; leo toma a karai por la cintura acercándola a él y la besa, un beso tierno que poco a poco se convirtió en uno más apasionado era como si quisiera robarle el aliento, el beso se rompió

Leo: te amo

Karai: y yo a ti,

Distraídos no se dieron cuenta de que algo los espiaba, esas sombras se alejaron de lugar de manera velos

Karai: este lado de la lluvia me agrada

Leo: a mí lo que me agrada es estar a tu lado

Pero al igual que la vez anterior un molesto ruido los separo

Karai: destructor me llama me tengo que ir

Leo: adiós te voy a extrañar

Karai: yo mas

Leo: pero yo aún más

Ambos se rieron y la cunuichi se fue

….

En la sede del pie

Karai entro y se inclinó hacia destructor

Destructor: donde están tus armas y tu armadura

Karai: están en…

Destructor: acércate más; karai obedeció; que es eso

Señalo el moretón en su cuello

Karai: me… golpee con….

Destructor: qué relación tienes con Leonardo

Karai se quedó nuda de la sorpresa

Destructor: RESPONDE ACASO SALES CON ÉL, EL ES TU NOVIO, ME TRAICIONASTE y eso no se perdona en este clan

Karai corrió asía la salida pero estaba bloqueada por perrera y cara de pez unos ninjas se empezaron a acercar a ella, karai vio la ventana rota y corrió asía esa abertura en la ventana, salió corriendo y se dirigió a su casa entro por la ventana, tomo una mochila, guardo algunas cosas pero antes de salir oyó la voz de un soldado de pie

Soldado: la señorita karai está aquí

Sirvienta: no ha regresado

Soldado: podemos revisar

Sirvienta: claro, adelante

Karai cerró la mochila y se fue por donde había entrado

Karai_: ahora que voy a hacer tengo que encontrar a leo tal vez con el encuentre un escondite_

…

**Que les pareció, comenten, ¿Qué pasara, encontrara a leo antes de que el pie la halle? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola perdón si me tarde pero tuve que actualizar las otras historias, la escuela y sobre todo flojera, lo siento.

**Para:**_** Alexkar morales;**_** que bien que te gusto **

**Para: **_**wakaiSenshi; **_**me alegra que te guste y en un momento sabrá si karai encuentra a leo o no**

**Para: **_**cat-aflo**_**; intentare escribir bien Mickey**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

Cap. 4 "

Leo caminaba lentamente hacia la guarida, estaba feliz y a la vez triste, e inventando una excusa creíble para que Splinter no lo regañara otra vez, sus hermanos lo detuvieron

Raph: nos puedes explicar que ocurrió

Leo: no lo entenderían

Donnei: no leo tal vez lo entendemos si nos explicas

Leo: bien ella y yo nos enamoramos y pues ya somos novios

Raph: ella te está usando

Leo: no, nos amamos es real

Raph: pues yo no te creo nada, sabes que es falso pero y que, ella es más importante que tu familia

Donnei: escoge ella o nosotros

Leo: oh Donnei no me pidas que elija yo no puedo hacer eso

Raph: porque no, acaso la elegirías a ella

Leo: quieren oír la verdad, bien la escojo a ella, y para que se ahorren el porqué, porque en ella está mi felicidad

Raph: lo imaginaba, chicos vámonos

Mickey: yo me quedo con leo

Raph: has lo que quieras,

Leo y Mickey se quedaron mientras Donnei y Raph se fueron lo más rápido que podían hacia la guarida

…..

Mientras karai seguía corriendo, evadiendo a los soldados que la buscaban se detuvo un segundo estaba exhausta pero al creer que los había perdido

Cara de pes: miren ahí está la ingrata

Karai: no puede ser me encontraron

Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, si la atrapaban sería fatal

…

Raph y Donnei llegaron a la guarida

Splinter: donde están sus hermanos

Raph: no tardan en llegar

Splinter: porque no llegaron juntos

Donnei: porque no le pregunta eso a leo y Mickey

…

Karai no los podía perder aun la seguían y muy de cerca, la cunuichi salto a otro edificio pero no calculo bien el salto y termino resbalándose, se alcanzó a sujetar de borde con ambas manos miro hacia abajo, era un callejón lleno de metal y vidrio roto, y lo peor ella colgaba a más de 25 metros de altura, el resto de los ninjas saltaron y se acercaron a ella para subirla

Cara de pes: esperen

Se acercó al borde y le piso la mano, karai la retiro rápidamente pero ahora solo colgaba de una mano

Perrera: que haces el maestro especifico que se la lleváramos

Cara de pes: si pero no dijo si viva o muerta

Karai: por favor ayúdenme

Perrera: por primera vez una idea tuya me agrada; se dirigió a cara de pes

Karai: que es lo que quieren decir; perrera se agacho junto a karai

Perrera: en este clan no hay loga para traidores; puso su pie encima de la mano de karai

Cara de pes: adiós generala; perrera piso su mano y karai se soltó, sin más cayó, directo al cúmulo de vidrio y metal.

…..

**Ya termine es algo corto pero me gusta el suspenso, que sucederá, donde rayos estaba leo, fue real o un sueño, karai estará viva o muerta, esto y más en el próximo cap. Espero sus comentarios quejas criticas todo es bienvenido.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí está la continuación pero primero

**Para: WakariSenshi.- lo sé la horrorgrafia no es lo mío, pero para eso están la criticas constructivas **

**Para: Aki38.- es… grandioso que te haya gustado, enserio**

**Para: cristal.- si, pero el amor lo vence todo**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…**.**

Mickey: leo ya tienes pensado que le dirás a Splinter

Leo: no y además creo que los chicos ya le dijeron lo que paso

Mickey: creo que si

Ambos estaban en el callejón donde está la entrada a la guarida y en el fondo de este vieron un pequeño brillo

Mickey: que es eso

Leo: vamos a ver

Se acercaron curiosos y vieron una pila de vidrio roto y metal

Mickey: ah que decepción

Leo: si yo pensaba que… KARAI

Mickey: karai que tiene que ver

Leo: Mickey ayúdame

Mickey se acercó y vio a karai encima de los vidrios, tenía varias heridas, unas más profundas que otras, y tenía una barrilla de metal que atravesaba su pierna izquierda

Leo: Mickey acaso no oyes ayúdame

Mickey se acercó y ayudo a leo y juntos sacaron a karai de la pila de vidrio

Mickey: ¿está viva?

Leo: no lo se

Mickey: ¿Qué le sucedió?

Leo: tal vez cayó

Mickey: y ahora ¿Qué?

Leo: hay que llevarla a la guarida

Mickey: ok pero no creo que el resto este de acuerdo

…

Los dos estaban en la entrada de la guarida

Leo: como los distraemos

Mickey: de eso se encargara el doctor bromainstein

El de naranja entro, preparo dos globos de agua y con su perfecta puntería los lanzo, uno cayó en la cara de Raph y otro en la cara de Donnei

Raph: MICKEY TE VOY A MATAR

Donnei: ME LA VAS A PAGAR

Ambos corrieron tras Mickey y en seguida apareció Splinter e intentaba calmarlos, el más pequeño saltaba por los sillones intentado escapar de sus hermanos, leo, aprovechando la desconcierto corrió a su habitación, dejando a karai en la cama

POV LEO

Entre, creo que no me vieron, no tengo idea de que hacer, karai está perdiendo mucha sangre, debí haber puesto atención cuando Donnei nos enseñaba primeros, y lo peor no sé si está viva o muerta, que desesperación que tengo que hacer, alguien llama a la puerta

Leo: quien es

¿?: Leo estas bien

Era la voz de Abril ya no conteste, simplemente no sabía que decir, la puerta se abrió Abril: porque no me contestas… que ocurre

Leo: sssh

Abril: que pasa; se quedó paralizada

Leo: ayúdame

Abril salió corriendo, solo se empeoro la situación tal vez les dirá a todos lo que pasa y me voy a meter en más problemas, ah claro me metí en problemas el mismo día que me enamore de karai

FIN POV LEO

**POV ABRIL**

Karai está aquí en la guarida, pero herida, que ocurriría, tengo que ayudarle, estás loca casi te mata (n/a: se refiere al cap. "la vendetta de karai"), pero que hay de tus principios, ah tú y tus principios

**FIN POV ABRIL**

Abril corrió al laboratorio, y tomo algunas cosas, y regreso a la habitación de leo, y juntos curaron la mayoría de las heridas de karai, pero una herida faltaba

Abril: leo la herida es muy grande y un trozo de la barrilla sigue dentro y no puedo sacarlo

Leo: como que no puedes sacarlo

Abril: no sé como

Leo: y que hacemos ahora

Abril: Donnei sabe cómo, lo voy a buscar

Leo: no

Abril: porque no

Leo: solo Mickey y tú saben de karai

Abril: entonces que hacemos

Leo: no lo sé

Abril: podemos confiar en el

Leo: está bien

Abril fue a buscar a Donnei sin explicarle lo que pasaba

Donnei: que sucede; entro a la habitación y se quedó sorprendido al ver a karai

Donnei: que hace karai aquí

Leo: tuvo un accidente tal vez se cayó del edificio

Donnei: y porque la trajiste

Leo: Donnei yo no podía dejarla afuera

Donnei: leo,ella es el enemigo

Abril: ¿y el enemigo no merece compasión?

Donnei: bien ¿Qué ocurre?

Abril: tiene un fragmento de metal dentro de la pierna

Donnei: eso es todo que fácil

…..

**POV KARAI**

Desperté, estoy acostada en una cama muy cómoda, pero ¿Dónde estoy?, todo está oscuro, veo muy poco, al lado de la cama en la que estoy hay una sombra, me asuste y salte de la cama pasando sobre la sombra, pero un dolor horrible me recorre la pierna y no puedo mantener el equilibrio, y termine cayendo encima de la sombra, me intento parar lo más rápido que puedo pero algo me detiene,

¿?: Estas bien; me tranquilice al oír esa voz, la voz de leo

Karai: si, pero estaría mejor si me dijeras donde estoy

Leo: estas… arriba de mí

Karai: jaja que gracioso, enserio donde estamos

Leo: en mi habitación

Karai: así que aquí vives

Leo: si, ¿Qué te sucedió?

Karai: es una larga historia

Leo: tenemos toda la noche

….

Karai: y eso fue lo que ocurrió y tú le has mencionado algo a tu padre

Leo: si le digo sobre lo nuestro me mata, literalmente, no quieres subir a la cama

Karai: no gracias aquí estoy bien

Leo: en ese caso podrías dejar de clavarme tu codo en mis costillas

Karai: lo siento;  los dos comenzamos a reír

**FIN POV KARAI **

Los dos seguían riendo pero unas voces los callaron

Splinter: LEONARDO QUE SUCEDE

Raph: BOBONARDO CÁLLATE

Donnei: ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE DORMIR

Mickey: TE VOLVISTE LOCO PORQUE RÍES A LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA

Abril: ALGUNOS VAMOS A LA ESCUELA MAÑANA

Leo: LO SIENTO, YA ME VOY A CALLAR

Karai: adivino, no saben que estoy aquí

Leo: algunos

Y así la conversación siguió, por más horas, cuando los dos apenas iban a dormir alguien toco la puerta

Leo: quien

¿?: Leo soy abril, Splinter te espera en el dojo

Leo: ya voy

Abril: apresúrate vas tarde

Leo: ¿voy tarde?, ¡voy tarde!

Leo salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a karai en la habitación, entro al dojo corriendo

Leo: sensei lamento llegar tarde

Splinter: no importa Leonardo, hoy tendrán un nuevo entrenamiento, Leonardo tú empiezas

Leo: hai sensei, _esto no puede ser bueno_

Splinter: hoy entrenaran 1 contra 3, Miguel Ángel, Donatello y Raphael lucharan contra Leonardo, yame

Los 4 estaban en posición de ataque

Raph: me las vas a pagar traidor

El primero en atacar fue Donnei, giro rápidamente su Bo y dirigió un ataque que leo esquivo, pero a sus espaldas se acercaba Raph y este barrio la pierna intentando derribar a leo, pero este salto, Mickey corrió intentando golpear a leo, pero al estar cercas recibe una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, entonces Raph aprovecha que leo esta distraído esquivando los ataque de Donnei, le dio un golpe en la espalda y leo cayó al suelo y con sorprendente agilidad se puso de pie

Splinter: YAME

Todos se detuvieron

Splinter: Leonardo que es lo que tienes en el cuello parece un moretón

Leo: eh… es… me lo hice…

Splinter: me permites el collar

Leo: es que es mi amuleto de buena surte

Splinter: dámelo

Leo le entrego el collar

**POV SPLINTER **

Tome el collar, tenía forma de medio corazón y tiene algo escrito "no eres perfecto pero aun así te amo, que tonta soy", y del otro lado karai, veo que me desobedeció, que decepción

Leo: me lo podría devolver

Que disgusto me da

**FIN POV SPLINTER**

Leo: me lo podría devolver

Splinter: YAME

Las otras 3 tortugas empezaron a atacarlo, estaba tan distraído que lograron vencerlo fácilmente,

**POV LEO**

Estoy en el suelo, Splinter se acerca a mí

Splinter: toma

Me regreso el collar

Splinter: suficiente por hoy

Vuelvo a acostarme en el suelo cuando un llamado resuena por toda la guarida

Mickey: TODOS A DESAYUNAR

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, ¿Qué habrá para desayunar?, como si no lo supiera pizza pero para mi sorpresa ya no había más pizza

Raph: llegaste tarde lastima

Leo: no importa ya veré que desayuno

Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar un desayuno para él y karai,

…..

En la habitación de leo

Leo: karai te traje el desayuno

Karai: que amable, gracias

Leo le había preparado una homeled y jugo de naranja

….

**POV RAPH**

Leo preparo su desayuno y se fue a su cuarto, que extraño se comporta leo, que estará tramando, siembre desayuna con nosotros,

**FIN POV RAPH**

**POV SPLINTER**

Que escondes Leonardo, ese comportamiento no es normal

**FIN POV SLINTER**

….

En la habitación de leo ambos habían terminado de desayunar

Karai: cocinaste tú

Leo: si por

Karai: no cocinas tan mal

Leo: gracias eso creo

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un beso tierno, que a cada segundo se hacía más intenso, leo perdió y ambos cayeron en la cama, empezaron a reír, volvieron a besarse, karai estaba encima de leo pero este giro dejando a karai debajo se miraron y retornaron el beso, los dos chicos estaban tan distraídos, concentrados en ese dulce beso que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se abría

¿?: Leonardo Hamato ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Leo y karai se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, leo estaba nervioso y karai ruborizada,

…  
**termine, quien los descubriría, Splinter o Raph, espero sus comentarios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí está la continuación,**

**Para: Aki38.-adivinaste, **

**Para: Aricabon.- intentare escribir bien**

**Para: Pauli2000.- lee y lo averiguaras**

**Para: wakaiSenshi.- el "gran vocabulario es después**

**Para: yae konami.- fallaste**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

¿?: Leonardo Hamato ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Leo y karai se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, leo estaba nervioso y karai ruborizada,

Leo: no es lo que piensas hermano

Raph: tú no me llames así, mis hermanos no son traidores y responde porque trajiste a esta, esta serpiente venenosa

Leo: a ella no le vas a hablar así

Raph: yo la llamo como se me antoje

Leo: no voy a permitir que la insultes y mucho menos en mi presencia

Raph: y que harás

Leo: no querrás saberlo

Raph: CLARO QUE QUIERO, quiero saber que harás si yo hago esto; Raph lanzo una suriket un hacia karai, y leo rápidamente la detiene

Leo: Raph detente

Las 2 tortugas comenzaron a pelear, leo intentaba golpeas a Raph pero este esquivaba los golpes fácilmente

Karai: deténganse

Raph saco sus sai e hirió a leo un la cara y en el brazo y lo derribo, karai se puso de pie intentando terminar con la pelea

Karai: Raph déjalo

Raph: tú no te metas; este empujo a karai y esta termino en el suelo, leo se levantó y volvió a pelear, entonces Mikey entro a la habitación y ayudo a karai a levantarse

Mikey: Raph ya cálmate

Raph: ahora estas del lado de esa arpía

Mikey: no estoy de su lado pero ya cálmate

Raph: calmarme, calmarme, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME

Mikey: ya viste lo que ocasionaste; Mikey señalo a karai, las suturas de las heridas se habían reventado, y estas volvieron a abrirse

Raph: NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE OCURRA MIENTRAS SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ

¿?: QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ

Leo: sensei

POV SPLINTER

Escuche una discusión me dirigí a la habitación de leo y no puedo creer lo que sucedía, karai está en la guarida, Raph discutía con leo y Mikey

FIN POV SPLINTER

Splinter: quiero una explicación clara de lo que ocurre

…

Karai estaba en el laboratorio junto con Donnei, le estaba volviendo a suturar las heridas

…..

Leo, Raph y Mikey estaban explicando a Splinter lo que pasaba

Splinter: entonces dicen que karai llego aquí inconsciente, y que entre ella y Leonardo hay un romance, es eso cierto

Mikey: suena extraño pero eso es lo que ocurre

Leo: sensei ¿karai puede quedarse?

Raph: sensei quien dice que no nos va a traicionar

Leo: ella no haría eso

Splinter: bien puede quedarse pero quiero que la vigilen y si ocurre algo sospechoso me lo digan de inmediato

Los 3: hai sensei

Leo: no puedo creerlo al fin voy a poder estar más tiempo con karai

Splinter: algo más, karai se quedara en tu habitación pero tú Leonardo te quedaras en la sala

Leo: ¿Qué?

Raph: te separaron de tu novia

Splinter: queda claro Leonardo

Leo: hai sensei

…..

La noche llego, y como Splinter lo ordeno karai se fue a la habitación de leo y este se quedó en la sala, las luces se apagaron a las 11:00 pero media hora después…

POV KARAI

Estoy en un edificio muy alto, frente a mí hay una guerra, muy devastadora, leo esta justo frente a mí y pelea contra cara de pez, una de sus katanas está en el suelo, tres ninjas más se acercan y lo atacan por la espalda rápidamente los esquiva pero una suriket se encaja en su brazo, mientras se la quita, cara de pez toma la katana del suelo y la lanza hacia leo, va directo a su pecho, directo a su corazón, intento salvarlo pero no puedo moverme, grito que se mueva pero no me oye, sigo gritando -cuidado a tras de ti-, pero de mi boca no sale ningún sonido, el gira la cabeza, ve venir la katana pero muy tarde, la arma se enterró en su corazón, cayó a mis pies, me tiro al suelo a su lado, llorando, -NO- grite, abro los ojos de golpe, Splinter está a mi lado.

Splinter: que ocurre

Karai: no ocurre nada, solo un sueño, pero ya no importa

Splinter: entiendo, buenas noches

Karai: buenas noches; salió de la habitación

Intento volver a dormir, pero no puedo, intento convencerme de que solo es un sueño, cierro los ojos pero al hacer esta acción la imagen de leo muerto a causa de la katana aparece como si fuera una advertencia, sigo asustada, no es la primera vez que algo parecido me ocurre, es como una visión del futuro,

FIN POV KARAI

POV LEO

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando alguien me movió el brazo, el sueño me estaba venciendo, no respondí más que con un gemido de cansancio, me volvieron a mover

Leo: déjame dormir; respondí aun con los ojos cerrados

¿?: Es que no puedo dormir

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, y vi que era karai

Leo: que ocurre

Karai: pensaras que es algo tonto pero, tuve una pesadilla, y me asuste

Leo: tranquila solo fue un sueño, nada más

La acuesto a mi lado, la abrazo y veo como poco a poco el sueño la vence y se queda profundamente dormida, sonrió, es tan linda, a veces me pregunto cómo es que a mí siendo lo que soy, llego una linda princesa y me entrego su corazón.

…

**Termine, saben me gustaría se escritora, escribir historias de amor, fantasía, creen que sirva para algo así **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola estoy de vuelta, con la continuación lamento el retraso pero he estado algo deprimida, extraño la escuela, :´( **

**Para: Sara mury.- 11agradesco tu comentarios**

**Para: Wakaisenshi.- si sé que Raph habla así pero yo lo voy a educar jajaja, la verdad mis padres me regañan**

…

**POV SPLINTER**

Splinter: Son ya las 7:30, y ninguno de estos niños a despertado, creo que tendré que despertarlos yo, que irresponsabilidad de su parte, pero tendrán el castigo que les corresponde y así aprende…

Me quedo sorprendido, al entrar a la sala, veo a Leonardo y a karai, abrazados durmiendo, me desobedecieron, pero mejor primero despierto al resto

FIN POV SPLINTER

….

POV LEO Escucho muchas risas, abro los ojos y mis hermanos estaban mirándonos, karai aún seguía dormida FIN POV LEO

Raph: sensei esto cuenta como sospechoso, jajaja

Donnei: buena esa Raph

Leo: ya déjenos en paz

Karai despertó, y al parecer no le importaba que toda la familia la mirara

Karai: no tienen nada mejor que hacer

Raph: creo no

Karai se acercó más a leo y lo empezó a besar, y a cada segundo el beso se hacía más apasionado, (n/a: no me gusta detallar mucho las escenas pero ya que) karai empezó a acariciar con su lengua los labios de leo

Donnei: yo ya me voy a desayunar; se retiro

Raph: espérame Donnei; Raphael siguió a Donatello

Mikey hacia muecas de asco, y Splinter solo aparto la vista

….

Todos estaban en el dojo,

Splinter: vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento

Karai: yo también puedo entrenar

Splinter: Donnei crees que karai pueda entrenar

Donnei: si, sensei,

Splinter: abril y karai comienzan ustedes

Las dos chicas se pusieron en posición de ataque

Splinter: AYIME

Las dos chicas se miraban desafiantes, abril comenzó a atacar, karai esquivaba los ataques fácilmente, abril logro darle una patada en un brazo, karai tomo su katana, y empezó a atacar, la pelirroja tomo su tenssen, y la lanzo asía karai, el arma empezó a girar alrededor de karai, y le hizo una pequeña herida en la pierna, karai corrió asía abril, y la derivo con una fuerte patada en el abdomen,

Splinter: YAME

Karai se detuvo

Las batallas continuaron, los dos finalistas, eran karai y Raph, se pusieron en posición de ataque

Splinter: AYIME

La batalla comenzó, karai empezó a tirar varios golpes a Raph, pero no lograba conectar ni uno solo, Raph tomo sus sai, y con el mango golpeo a karai en las costillas, y barrió la pierna derribándola,

Splinter: YAME

Raph se acercó a karai, y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse,

Karai: eso es todo

Raph: que esperabas, una batalla sin piedad, hasta que uno de los dos terminara herido de gravedad

Karai: algo parecido

Splinter: como que algo parecido

Karai: destructor nos decía que la piedad es solo para débiles

Flashback

En Japón, hace tiempo el clan del pie estaba entrenando, unas niñas luchaban, una derribo a la otra y le extendió la mano

Destructor: karai que crees que haces

Karai: ayudándola

Destructor: la piedad es para débiles, no tienes por qué ser compasiva, ahora golpéala

Karai: pero padre ya la vencí

Destructor: que no entiendes

Karai: si entiendo

Destructor: bien qué esperas

Fin flashback Donnei: ahora comprendo porque te comportabas así Karai: pero odiaba esa vida, era un infierno, todo era tan frio, tan…; no pudo continuar ya que el llanto la invadió

Leo se acercó a ella y la abraso,

Leo: eso termino,

Mikey: aquí solo hay sonrisas,

Donnei: diversión

Raph: aquí somos positivos menos yo; dijo sin ánimo

Abril: hay amistad

Splinter: y sobre todo armonía

Leo: si quieres quedarte

…..

En la sede de pie cara de pez y perrera estaban frente a destructor

Destructor: donde esta

Perrera: sever la dejo caer de un edificio

Destructor: QUE

Cara de pez: maestro lo lamento pero creí que ella no era su hija

Destructor: no lo es, pero la aprecio, y quiero que la traigan o ustedes pagaran

Perrera: pero no sabemos dónde pueda estar

….

La noche llego y en la guarida todos se preparaban para salir, karai estaba en la sala sentada, mirando el suelo, y Raph se sentó a su lado

Karai: bienes a… que

Raph: a disculparme

Karai: espera viniste a que, creo que oí mal

Raph: lo que oíste

Karai: a disculparte por que

Raph: por ser grosero contigo no fue la mejor manera de darte la bienvenida y lo siento

Karai: espera a que todos sepan que el testarudo se disculpo

Raph: no podría quedar entre nosotros

Karai: ok

….

Las tortugas y las 2 chicas salieron al patrullaje nocturno, ya llevaban tiempo y nada interesante ocurría

karai: y si vamos con muracami

Mikey: es una idea genial

Leo: vamos

Los adolescentes caminaban por los techos directo al restaurant de muracami

…

Entraron y se sentaron

Abril: hola muracami

Muracami: que les sirvo, acaso pizza giosa

Donnei: eso es justo por lo que venimos

Muracami: cuantas personas

Raph: seis

…

Muracami empezó a preparar la pizza cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, los dragones purpura entraron al restaurant y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a karai, uno de los dragones envió un mensaje a perrera

Dragón: no creerás lo que encontré

Perrera: no me importa

Dragón: seguro, ni aunque te dijera que encontré a la generala

Perrera: donde

Dragón: en el restaurant del viejo muracami

Perrera: haya vamos

….

En la sede perrera estaba feliz por la noticia

Perrera: sever encontré a la generala

…

En el restaurant las tortugas luchaban con los dragones y fácilmente los estaban venciendo,

Líder de los dragones: retirada

Raph: aquédense cobardes

Karai: tenemos que irnos

Donnei: porque

Karai: creo que le avisaron al pie que me encontraron

…..

Los chicos salieron del restaurant y se dirigían a la guarida, pero unos edificios después encontraron a todo el clan del pie, junto con destructor

Leo: nos acorralaron

Destructor: bien hecho karai, el plan salió a la perfección; dijo con voz fría causando sorpresa en las tortugas

Donnei: tú nos mentiste

Raph: sabía que no debía confiar en ti

Leo: karai todo fue una farsa, una vil mentira

En ese momento una gran batalla comenzó, y no duro mucho, las tortugas fueron vencidas, Mikey Donnei y Raph terminaron inconscientes, leo estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse pero, no tenía fuerza,

POV LEO

Lo que me dijeron de ella era verdad y yo no lo creí, karai me mentiste y es lo que más me duele

FIN POV LEO

Leo perdió la conciencia

….

Termine, se reciben pambas, amenazas, o lo que sea pero comenten, Tengo una idea para una historia, como sería la vida de las tortugas si la magia existiera, si un amuleto mágico llegara, y cada uno pudiera pedir un deseo, ¿Qué pedirían?, si les interesa díganmelo y la subo 


End file.
